Nobodies with Nothing to Do
by AxelThePyromaniac
Summary: Exlyai and Axel are best friends. Hayner and Exlyai are best friends as well. Exlyai's been living a double life, and when it comes out it turns out all these guys have feelings for her. Xemnas takes control, hurting himself in the process. Before long, Xemnas hurts other as well and Exlyai has hurt all of her friends. What will become of the Castle That Never Was? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobodies with Nothing to Do **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**Summary: ****Exlyai and Axel are best friends. She manipulates volume and silence, and he can control fire at will. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all characters and locations and such belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

Saïx found me first. I saw a strange man with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face. He stared straight at me, his hands in the pockets of his long, heavy-looking, black cloak. I returned his stare and thought to myself. How strange was this? I blinked, and when I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

That was the first time I had seen a Nobody. The second time, it was Xemnas himself, come for me. I had felt the darkness in my heart for a while, but I had never known it would amount to this, as I was still happy in my world of Twilight Town. I was walking home on a deserted side street, and I walked toward the old abandoned castle. I saw one of the black cloaks, and my curiosity was piqued. Silently tiptoeing toward him, I stepped on a twig. Panicking, I thought he would turn around and see me, but his glare remained on the lock of the castle gate. I walked toward him, and he turned around. "I'm sorry!" I yelled. Xemnas laughed a throaty laugh, one I would never hear again, and told me the story of organization XIII. I stared at his face the while, fixated on his bronze skin and silver hair. As he was telling me the story, my mind knew he was right. Xemnas was always right, only because nobody wanted to question him and get Dusk'd.

Therefore, why was I sitting here, face to face with Axel in the Grey Area? His emerald green eyes bore into mine, a hidden desire embedded in them. The hair I knew so well was still doing what it did best, defying gravity in the spikes we were all accustomed to. It stuck up at all angles possible, and all angles impossible. Protruding from his lips was his baby pink tongue, a mocking gesture, and his face was scrunched up in a way that made his purple upside-down teardrop tattoos become unleveled. Being the tall man he was, I looked up at him and he looked down at my face, which had an equally ridiculous expression on it. Judging by the size of the crowd I heard gathering, either Axel never lost a staring contest, or everyone else was back from their missions and just extremely bored. Probably the latter. My eyes were beginning to pool with water, and it was nearly to the point where I couldn't see a thing. Although this was the case for the both of us, we kept each other's gaze, a hunger to win more important than our eyesight at the moment.

That went on for a good three minutes, then, not able to keep my eyes open any longer, I blinked. Roxas, who had apparently assigned himself referee in the process, called the results. "Exlyai wins!" he shouted to the crowd. I was very confused, because I know I blinked! And I blinked some more, to clear the water from my eyes and hopefully the confusion. When my vision finally cleared, I saw Axel standing off by the window covered front wall, overlooking all of The World That Never Was. I looked around at the crowd that had gathered. Everyone but Xemnas.

"Ha-ha, good job, Ninjy!" Xigbar said as he clapped me on the back. I winced, yet managed a weak smile. I wasn't a fan of what nickname my weapon, the nun chucks, had given me, but then again, who ever like the nicknames Xigbar gave them? The crowd of Nobodies was raving loudly over my victory. Too loudly. I rose up my hands and made their voices momentarily useless. Manipulating volume and silence sure was useful. I laughed.

"Could you guys please stop being so crazy?" I asked. I got a few death glares, a few nods, and one finger. I waved my hands over my head.

Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Saïx went off, probably to join Xemnas in the Round Room. Marluxia and Larxene went off to Larxene's room, probably to host a make out session. Vexen opened up a Dark Corridor to who knows where, probably off for some science. Zexion stalked off in the direction of the library, Demyx hot on his heels. I laughed at the pair of strange friends, then I scoffed when I saw that Zexion's face was in his weapon, as usual. I still don't get how you attack with a freaking Lexicon. Xion and Roxas opened a Dark Corridor, hands linked together. I looked around. Just me and Axel left now. I walked over to the sulking redhead, and then proceeded to laugh in his face. He flipped me off and sulked some more to his room. Unable to contain my laughter, I decided to open a Dark Corridor to his room before I fell over and died.

I wrinkled my nose as I entered his room. All the time we spent together in his room, and I never got used to the teenage boy smell, which I didn't understand because Axel said he was 20. Maybe it's one of those lingering scents. He was sprawled out on the ground, his face deep in his carpet. I sat down next to him and locked my arms around his waist, pulling him up. "Axel! I don't wanna lose you over a staring contest!" I shook him for emphasis. "Love me!" I yelled, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to control his laugher. He exploded as he closed me in a big hug.

"Of course we're still best friends!" He said between guffaws. "Saïx just gets jealous!"

Shaking my head, I tried to think of yet another reason why he would be jealous of me and Axel being friends. Then, I came across a memory from my early days at the Organization. The thing was, when Axel and Saïx hang out, they stare at each other for like ten minutes, then they talk for about… three seconds. When I was able to talk fluently and remember things about a week after I came to the Organization, I saw their little "hang out" and could have sworn they were dating. The next day, Axel and I were assigned a mission together, so I asked him about it. He swiped at me with a chakram, apparently this topic came up a lot at the castle. "I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled as he attacked me. That was the day we became best friends.

**A/N: Whoop! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nobodies with Nothing to Do **_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Summary: ****Exlyai and Axel are best friends. She manipulates volume and silence, and he can control fire at will. What could possibly go wrong? In this version, there are fifteen spots in the organization, making it AU. A bit OOC as well…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all characters and locations and such belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

I laughed at the memory. Oh, how I missed the times when it was that simple. The times when I knew how I felt about Axel… "Exlyai!" Axel yelled. I looked around and caught his eye. He was clearly puzzled. "What's up?" he said, concern playing across his expression. His hands gently grabbed my arms, pulling me closer to him. Sighing, I buried my face in his chest. My nose rubbed against his jacket, the pendant getting caught in my glasses. A small sound came out of his person, a sound I doubt I would have been able to hear if I wasn't so close to him. I smiled to myself, smelling the scent that only belonged to Axel. "What the-"he said, pulling away a fraction of a centimeter. "Why are you sniffing me?" The tone of voice he used was amused, which made me smile even more. I nestled my face deeper into his chest, burrowing in the warmth.

"Because, I'm memorizing you." I said, using a line from a movie I had seen when I was a Somebody. My voice sounded muffled.

"Oh, really," he said, toying with me now. "What do I smell like then?" I thought for a while I sniffed some more.

"You smell… burnt." I said, joking about his ability to call on fire at will. Axel burst into laughter. The sudden jeer had caused him to giggle uncontrollably, causing him to fall over onto his back. "Eeep!" I yelled as I fell onto him. "Stupid!" I said between bouts of giggles. When the laughter had cleared from the air, we were left in an awkward position with me on top and him on bottom. We sat like that for a while, unsure what to do.

"Erherm." We looked up at a disgruntled Xemnas. "Am I interrupting something?" he said with a cocked eyebrow. I jumped up from Axel with an inhumane speed, followed by a blushing Axel.

"N-No, Mr. Superior, Sir!" I said. My ears felt as if they were going to combust.

"Good, because we are convening in the Round Room currently. We have already begun speaking of the Void." I could almost hear Axel rolling his eyes. I opened up a Dark Corridor as Xemnas was leaving through his own.

"Sorry about that, Axel." I said as I walked into the Corridor.

"It's alright, we were just messing around, right?" Bashfulness dripping from my face, I curtly nodded as we kept walking deeper into the corridor.

The truth was, I wasn't sure how I felt. I had been in the Organization for over two years now, and this was the first time I had ever felt like this. I hated it. The feeling of being unsure, not knowing what was happening within my mind. I wasn't even supposed to be able to feel, gosh darn it! The swirls of the Corridor certainly weren't helping either. Dark shades of cool colors, nebulous swirls forming a way to get from place to place.

"Ungh!" I yelled as I summoned my weapon. Swinging them around madly seemed like a very wise choice at the time. My vision blurred as I felt arms circle my waist from behind.

"Exlyai! What's wrong?" Axel was scared. "Why are you crying?" I was crying? I put a hand up to my eyes and felt the moisture. Ah, I was crying. I did my best to clear away my tears and I ran the rest of the way to the round room. I Corridored to my chair, XV.

"Nice of you two to join us," Xigbar said. " Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but we needed you here." I blushed some more and ignored his jeers. Let them think what they want.

After that boring meeting about The Void and Kingdom Hearts, I Corridored off to Twilight Town. Sorting out my feelings was always easier in this calm town. I went into a Hot Topic, buying a Sailor Moon shirt and some jeans. I kept my shoes on, and portalled my coat away. Walking around, I found one of the many courtesy skateboards and used it to search for the side street where Olette, Hayner, and Pence were. I had met them during a mission, and had been hanging with them ever since. Rolling over the cobblestones, my mind was at ease, and I was happy. Well, as happy as a Nobody could be. Did I really think that I didn't have a heart? Why did I have feelings? How could I cry without a heart? Was I just having memories about what it was like to have feelings?

Nearing the fence, I paused and cleared my mind. I wasn't going to down the mood when I was hanging out with my secret friends. Plastering a smile on my face, I dismounted my skateboard and walked toward the gate.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I walked under the curtain to greet my friends.

"Hey, Leyia!" They said simultaneously. Smiling at their use of my original name, I sat next to Hayner, the single one in our group. Recently, Pence and Olette had started to date, and were constantly subjected to my and Hayner's teasing.

"So, what we going to do today?" I asked as I lay down and put my legs on Hayner.

"Well, actually…" Olette started. She looked nervous. Looking to Pence, he continued her thought. "We actually wanted to go out on a date today… alone…" Pence said. I pouted.

"Darn, this means I am stuck with Hayner!" I said sarcastically. Hayner rolled his eyes. "Go right on ahead. Have a merry time." I told them. Olette squealed as Pence pulled her away from the couch and into the town. Now it was just me and Hayner.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It sadly belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**_

"What would you like to do?" I asked Hayner. I remained on the couch with my legs on top of his. I was somewhat bored since Olette and Pence left. They were the fun ones, Hayner tended to be a bit annoying at times. Nonetheless, I still enjoyed his company and friendship, as he was a Somebody that wouldn't tell me how I couldn't feel since I have no heart.

"Uh… I dunno; wanna go get some ice cream and just walk around?" Hayner asked.

"Indeed." I said. I guess we were both new at this. I got up off Hayner and parted the curtain that led to the side street. Hayner followed close by, grabbing his skateboard from under the couch. The courtesy skateboard that I had left outside was still on the ground, luckily. Getting on, Hayner yelled that he would beat me there.

"Last one to the Tower buys!" He yelled as he darted past me.

"Ugnh!" I yelled. It was times like these when I wished I could manipulate time like Luxord. We rolled down the brick roads, Hayner always slightly ahead, and when we were near the Tower, I saw Roxas and Xion. "Oh no! I whispered. The one thing I did was hope they didn't see me… Oh, I realized. I wasn't in my coat, and I had redone my hair. They wouldn't notice it was me unless they stared at me! Moreover, at the speed I was going, I was no more than a blur for most of the time. By the time we got to the Tower, I had all but forgotten the Organization sighting. Sadly, Hayner had won, but I had a lot of munny, so it didn't really matter. I bought him a chocolate and I got a sea-salt for myself, because I had never tried one. I knew that Axel and them went to the clock tower a lot, but I had never been invited. I didn't really care about ice cream.

As we were leaving, I had an idea. "Hayner," I said through a mouthful of ice cream. "Let us search for Olette and Pence to see what they are currently doing!" Hayner laughed.

"Nah, let's leave 'em alone. I think it's their week-aversary or some crap like that." Hayner said as he rolled his skateboard with one foot.

"Okay, would you like to go to attend the cinema?" I offered.

"Yeah, let's go see that new horror movie!" Hayner said.

"Indeed. Final one there pays!" I yelled as I mounted my board and rolled off to the theater. Groaning, Hayner followed me closely. In a turn of events, I managed to stay ahead of him. When I was sure he couldn't see me, I opened a Dark Corridor to the theater and sped through it. "Haha, I'm winning now," I told the dark colored walls. It took about ten seconds until I was there. Looking around to make sure Hayner wasn't there, I sped toward the theater. I had made sure not to Corridor directly in front of the theater, because obviously, that would cause some alarm. If I was wearing my coat, I could pass off for some sort of street performer. However, since I was dressed like a normal citizen, I would stick out like Axel's hair in a bald conference. I chuckled at my little comparison as Hayner rounded the corner, visibly out of breath.

"Leyia, you suck. Officially." Hayner told me between pants. I laughed as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ticket window. He would be fine after the movie.

"Two tickets for Rent-A-Murderer, please!" I told the young man at the window.

"Ok, sure," He looked up from his phone and focused on Hayner. "Hayner, is that you?" The boy with blond hair looked up.

"Oh, hey Seifer, I didn't know you worked here." Hayner sneered at the boy. I stood there, feeling rather confused.

"You guys are on familiar terms with each other?" I asked Hayner.

"Oh, yeah, he lives in my building. And, he goes to my high school." Hayner explained.

"I see, that's why I don't recognize him." I said. I had told Hayner, Pence and Olette I was home schooled, and that was why I was never seen at Twilight Town high school.

"Hey, Hayner, who's the chick? She's scorching." I felt a blush come to my cheeks. "How much did you pay her to be here?" He asked Hayner.

"Naught, in reality, we are friends. I'm Leyia, incidentally." I interjected, giving Seifer a little wave. Seifer gave me a queer look, probably because of my queer way of speaking. I spoke proper only in Twilight Town.

"Okay, here are your tickets, on the house." Seifer said, pushing two tickets through the slit in the glass window.

"Oh, really, thanks!" Hayner said. We started to leave when we were tailed by Seifer.

"I decided to take my break and come see the movie with you guys!" he said, putting himself between us.

"C…block.." I heard Hayner mumble under his breath, but I was unable to make out the entire word. I had my suspicions, though.

I bought some popcorn for me and Hayner. Probably Seifer too, I tacked on as an afterthought. We entered the theater and sat in the back row. It wasn't a particularly large theater, because the movie wasn't really expected to get many watchers. That's what happens when there's a new Twilight movie… The theater wasn't that full, only about eighteen or twenty people. Luckily, I managed to sit on the end, with Hayner in the middle and Seifer at the end. The movie was good, but I was a little scared. Okay, scared. Fine, I was so scared that for half of the movie my face stood buried in Hayner's chest. I don't know why I was scared, because I saw scarier things everyday. On missions, and I have seen Larxene in the morning. In addition, that one time in Xemnas' bathroom… Ugh, I don't like to talk about that. Maybe I was just hopped up on sugar. Hayner was nice about it though. He didn't tease me or anything like that. That was Seifer's job. Seifer pulled at my hair, and laughed each time I screamed. Hayner yelled at him when he did so, Earning a whole bunch of shushes throughout the movie. Some people had even got up and moved!

I had screamed again, and this time Hayner pulled me close to him. Then, I felt a hand rub across my hair. I thought it was Hayner, but I looked up and realized it was Seifer."Don't cry," he told me. "You're too sexylicious to cry." I blushed profusely and heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a shout of pain. I retreated from the folds of Hayner's shirt to see Seifer clutching his arm. "What the heck, Hayner?! What the heck!?" Hayner's skin tone brightened to a red.

"She's a woman, not a piece of meat to be judged." Hayner told Seifer in a deep, growly voice. Seifer got up and left. "Don't worry, we'll be cool by tomorrow." Hayner said, grabbing my face in between his hands. It was strange, but a friendly gesture, or so I thought…

When the movie was over, I told Hayner I had to go. "Thank you for today. I had the greatest time." As I was walking away, I felt a pair of arms enclose my waist. "Hayner, I really must go," I said, looking up at him. There was a strange look in his eyes. I felt like I had seen it somewhere else… Then, he did something I never would have expected. He kissed me. It wasn't a little kiss, either. I was into it until he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. "Hayner! STOP!" I yelled at him.

"Oh my gosh, Leyia, I was just…" But I didn't hear what he said. I had run far away, and had no idea what to do. I wasn't even supposed to have a heart! Why did I kiss him back? And why did my mind flit back to Axel when I though about the kiss? Why did I feel so guilty? Running through a Dark Corridor into my room, I quickly changed out of my clothes into my coat. I still didn't know what to do… Confused, I decided to write it all down in my diary. The weird thing was, I felt so relaxed around Hayner, but so awkward around Axel. Laying on my bed, I kept writing, ending in record time. "Is that so?" I heard behind me. Shoving the diary in a Dark Corridor, I sprung up off my bed to see who my stalker was.

Of course, it had to be Axel. The one on my mind. I have no idea why to this day, but at that moment, I burst into tears. "Exlyai! What's wrong?" Axel sprung over to me and grabbed me in his arms. I broke down at his touch. Revealing everything, I blabbered on and on and on about the events of the day. Even the part about the kiss. And extensively about the part where I didn't know who I had feelings for. At that moment, I could do nothing but confide to my friend about the no-contact rule I had spent my nights breaking. About the countless times I had been with Hayner, Olette and Pence in Twilight Town. Something about his warmth and burnt smell made my senses just go numb. I didn't even realize I had stopped talking until Axel started to. "Exlyai. I understand. The same thing happened to me, except with Larxene." Oh, so that was why she hated us all. "And I didn't have a person from another world… but I know the confused feeling!" Axel told me. It made me feel a bit better, but it didn't make me feel any less like a Grossie for liking two guys at once. Or did I? Maybe I didn't even like anyone!

"UGH!" I yelled, throwing a pillow across the room. If Nobodies had this much trouble, I would hate for this to happen when I was a Somebody. Or maybe that was why I didn't understand. Maybe this was one of the many things you needed a heart to understand. That would make perfect sense. I laughed at myself, I sounded like Xemnas. I noticed the hollowness in my chest for the first time, for this was the first time I had openly accepted that I had no heart. "Axel… I have no heart." I said in a monotone that expressed the way I felt. He laughed.

"Of course you don't, that's why we're all here." he said with a small hint of humor in his voice.

"Don't you ever wanna get away?" I asked him, sitting up on my bed and hugging my remaining pillow close to my chest. The pillow seemed like the only thing I was sure about at that moment. Everything else was all a big maybe, just a big perhaps. Nothing in the worlds was certain to me at that time. I had no idea what lay ahead. I was stuck in the past, hoping that the more I though about my dilemma, the more I'd understand. I laughed as I realized I'd deluded myself into thinking that somehow, I would gain a heart from this. The only way I'd get my heart back was through Kingdom hearts…

"No!" I said aloud. I would never resign myself to a Xemnas way of thinking. I was one of the few that believed that somewhere, deep, deep down, some of us still had hearts. These feelings were just too real to dismiss! "Axel. Have you ever felt like you were in love?" I asked. Axel chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you need a heart to-"

"SHUT UP! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! I'M TIRED OF BEING TOLD I'M NO MORE THAN A HEARTLESS!" I exploded, interrupting his train of thought. My sudden explosion had caused me to rip the pillow in half. I waited for Axel to respond. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. At first, I thought he was toying with me, ridiculing my ability to silence. "Axel, don't-" I cut myself off when I realized that my hands were together, making the gesture of silence. "Oh. Sorry." I gave him back the ability to speak with a sheepish grin. "And yes, the answer is yes." Axel said simply.

"I just don't know what to do…" I told Axel. He sat up on my bed.

"Come into my room. We'll play some video games or something to make you feel better." Anything would be better than just moping around my room all day. I stood up and walked with Axel to his room, my chest feeling more full than ever before.

_**A/N: Okay, this was longer than my last one. Sorry if it's rushed, I just had to get my ideas out. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Thanks for reading, please R&R! Reviews give me power!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts. All of the characters, locations, weapons, and ways of life and ice cream flavors belong to Disney and Square Enix._

I walked with Axel down the Corridor he had summoned into his room. It was neater than usual, today was laundry day. There was still a bunch of random things strewn all over the floor, but less so today. He led himself to one of the overstuffed beanbag chairs near his TV. He plopped himself down on a black one with flames on it, and I sat on mine, a white one with words written on it in Sharpie. I smiled as I sat down, reading some of the words Axel and me had written. Every time I had come to his room, we would both add a new word to it. Some words on it now included _fish, void, Twilight, vampires, librarian, pumpkin, blaze, murder,_ and _candy. _The seat made a leather sound, one that people mistake for farts. "Haha, you farted!" Axel sneered at me. I smiled and told him to shut up. Axel got up and looked around, searching for the perfect game to play. He had four bookcases filled with games, one full of CD's, three full of movies, and there were like twenty in his closet full of books. Axel had one of the biggest closets in the castle, even bigger than Larxene's. No one knew that though. Axel and I were avid readers, a fact that no one knew about him. He thought it would make him seem like a nerd. "This'll do!" Axel said, pulling Wipeout from the case. I laughed. He had never won that game when we played! "Axel, you're too kind," I said, sitting up and grabbing a Wii wand and the Nunchuk. Axel inserted the game into the Wii, turning it on.

After we had played the game for a good hour or so, I felt immediately better. In fact, I had all but forgotten about Hayner when Axel brought it up again. "You feel better?" he asked me as he turned off the Wii.

"I did, until you brought it up again!" I said as I hit him with my shoe.

"Hey!" He said. Trying to change the subject, Axel stood up and walked to his desk. Grabbing his iPod, he attached it to the speakers and played what I immediately recognized as 'Exy's Playlist.' The first song was my favorite on that whole list. I stood up and started dancing to Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol. The song was a duet harmony, a female singing very high while a male sang very low. I held out my hands to Axel, motioning for him to come dance with me. He put one hand on my waist, the other on my back and we stood closer to dance. I closed my eyes, listening to the song. After the real song, an instrumental played after. I began to sing, my voice a bit shaky because I was unsure if Axel would follow my lead. Sure enough, Axel sang along in his low man voice. We sounded great, and we were pretty loud. I didn't care; all I was focused on was the now. When the song was over, I was alerted by the sound of clapping. I looked up to Axel, who was just as stunned as I was. Jumping away from each other, we turned toward the small crowd consisting of Roxas, Xion, Saïx and Xigbar.

"That… was beautiful." Xion said, a tear coming to her eye.

"That was really good." Roxas praised, holding Xion close to him.

"You haven't lost your singing skill, Number VIII," said Saïx.

"Ninjy the singer?" Xigbar said, holding Saïx near to him, causing the rest of us to giggle.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Axel asked, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, long enough," Saïx said, trying to extricate himself from Xigbar's grasp.

After a while of compliments and an escaping Saïx, the crowd finally left. However, the redness from Axel's face remained. "Haha, sorry about that. You can't really hide talent like ours, I suppose." Axel said, running a hand through his hair. I laughed as I sat down on his bed. I looked at his clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Aw, it's curfew soon," I said, flopping myself on his bed.

"I'll hide you in my room for tonight," Axel offered, sitting next to me. "We can hide you with the books." He snickered at his own remark, causing me to explode in laughter. I could not stop, and Axel had to put a hand over my mouth to quiet me. I was conscious of my moves, but I could not stop laughing. After I finally stopped, Axel looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Who knows, maybe I did?

"Axel, you keep a diary, right?" I asked Axel. We had sat on his floor, just listening to music, scribbling new words on my beanbag, and talking about random crap.

"Yeah, we all do," He responded simply.

"You know whose diary I would love to get my hands on?" I declared, feeling drunk from the sleep deprivation.

"Whose?" Axel said, intrigued.

"Saïx's and Xigbar's." I said. Imagine knowing all of their secrets. What a hoot it would be if all of that "We have no hearts" business was just a cover-up for their true feelings? Well, Xigbar's would definitely be the most fun to read.

"Haha, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Axel said, standing up from his seated place.

"No, what?" I asked, sitting up from my spot, which just happened to involve me sprawled out on the ground.

"I'm thinking it's time to steal something from our comrades."

That's how we ended up in Saïx's room in the middle of the night. I had manipulated the volume of both me an Axel and the room, so that we wouldn't wake the sleeping Luna Diviner. This was a curious thing, and I called it making a sound barrier. The easiest way to decribe it is being in a bubble that lets no sound out, and keeps sound in. I was the only one that could hear outside of the barrier when it was up, but Axel couldn't. "Hey, Axel, where would Saïx keep his diary?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, knowing Ol' Luna here, I'd say it's right…" Axel walked over to his bed and looked under it. "Here." he said as he pulled out his diary from the space under his bed. We were just about to leave when a Berserker sprang on Axel, causing the diary to go flying against a wall.

"Oh no!" I yelled summoning my nun chucks. I bashed at the lesser Nobody, yelling at Axel to get the diary. I thought for sure my sound barrier would fail, but when the Berserker was no more, I saw that Saïx was sound asleep.

"Got the diary, let's get outta here." Axel told me.

"Exlyai…" I turned, looking at Saïx. He was mumbling in his sleep!

"Axel, he's mumbling in his sleep!" I said. I was the only one who could hear due to the sound barrier.

"Really? I need to hear this!" He said, excitement plastered on his face.

"Okay, but we can't make any sound." Axel nodded. I made the silence gesture once again to enable Axel to hear. We stood at Saïx's bedside, listening intently.

"Mhmmm…" he turned in his sleep, moaning. "Exlyai… closer…" he said. My eyes widened and I looked at Axel, who was astounded. "Time for your mission," he said in a seductive voice I had no idea he possessed. Getting freaked out, I Corridored to Axel's room.

That was weird. Maybe Saïx was just having a dream, I thought to myself. This might not be as weird as I thought it was. Some pretty weird things could happen in dreams. I Corridored to my room and threw on some pajamas. I felt like I would fall asleep at any moment, so I thought it would be best to be ready. Yawning, I opened up another Corridor and walked through, back to Axel's room. Thoughts stirred in my mind, all about Saïx, Axel and Hayner. Thoughts clouded in my mind, and I thought of all the possibilities in life as I lay down in Axel's bed. "Maybe… I'll pick Saïx. Maybe…I'll pick Axel. Maybe… Hayner… is the… best choice…" I said between yawns, until sleep held me tight in its clutches.

"Exlyai!" Axel said. He was a dragon!

"Whoa! Axel! You look like a draaaaaagooon!" I yelled. Xemnas sang.

"Merpedee, merpledee, merpledee, merp, merp, marrrp!" Xemnas then proceeded to turn into a gorilla.

"What up with this?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hayner said. I turned around, and there he was, Hayner the bear! "You're dreaming!" Hayner-bear said.

"Awooooooo!" Saïx-wolf came in, baying at Kingdom Hearts.

"Rawr!" Axel-dragon said, shooting fire at everyone. I Corridored away, or tried to, at least. Unfortunately, I discovered that wherever I went, the trio of boy-animals followed me. At least, I thought to myself, Xemnas didn't come along. Running through the corridor, I realized that there was no escape. There was no way I could run away from them. I sat down. The three boy-animals sat near me.

"Why are you guys following me?" I asked them.

"Okay, the reason we're following you is-"

"EXLYAI! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" I sat up on Axel's bed. "Oh, sorry, I musta crashed here last night…" I looked at the ground, where Axel made a makeshift bed out of beanbags and several blankets. "You shoulda just shoved me off your bed!" I yelled, standing now. Axel, as usual was almost my height, but always slightly taller. We were both freakishly tall, but he would always be slightly freakishly taller. "Axel, how tall are you?" I asked, grabbing his brush off his bedside table and running it through my hair.

"Um… like 7'2"." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"And how much do you weigh?" I asked.

"Uh… like… 134?" he told me.

"Axel, you need to eat more. I'll be back," I said, opening a Dark Corridor. I entered my pure white room. I never really got the chance to add any furniture, because I was always either in Twilight Town or Axel's room. I went to my closet and grabbed some black clothes that went under my coat, and a fresh coat. Grabbing a towel, I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out, I put on the clothes and put a blue shirt, black pants and a black scarf to change into my backpack, if I felt like going to Twilight Town. It was highly unlikely, but I decided to put them there just in case. I made sure to see that my panels were in order, and then I thought about last night's diary prank with Saïx, realizing that we had never read it. I Corridored back to Axel's room. "Oh, Aaaaxxxxellll, we forgot about Saïx's diary…"

_**A/N: I may not be able to update for a while, so I thought I would get this out now. What will happen next? I'd also like to thank Levana Lachrimae for her continued support, heck, as far as I know, she's the only one that even reads this so far! Thank you so much, you deserve to be awesome. Oh, wait, you are! Haha, thanks for reading, please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We did, didn't we?" Axel said, getting up from his desk. He walked over to me. "Well, we're gonna have to fix that."

"Mhmm!" I said as I walked over to his desk. Now, this was gonna be good.

"Right after missions." He said, running a hand through my hair. Ugh, the things this person did to me. He Corridored away. Sighing, I opened a Corridor for myself and walked through to the Grey Area. Saïx was there as usual, giving mission briefings to everyone. "HEYYO!" I said to everyone there. I got a bunch of glares, and the one finger, always from Larxene. Laughing, I pushed through the line until I was by Axel. "Heyyo…" I whispered to him.

"Hi there." He said as he ran his hand through my hair for the second time that day. I waited by him to receive my mission debriefing, crossing my fingers I wasn't teamed up with Larxene again… "Axel." Saïx said, holding out a sheet of paper. "You will be teamed up with Exlyai today."

"HECKS TO THE FRAZZLIN' YUSS!" I said as Axel dragged me into a Corridor.

"Don't mind her, she's crazy!" He said, shoving me into the portal now. I laughed as we walked through.

"So, where we off to?" I asked.

"We, my good friend, are off to…" He looked at the briefing. I hoped it wasn't Atlantica… Axel hated that place. He couldn't call his weapon, so he told me he fought with… a swordfish. Yes, a swordfish.

"Twilight Town." Axel said, grimacing. I gasped. I hadn't realized that Twilight Town even existed anymore after last night. My only hope was that today was a school day…

"Axel, do you know what day it is here?" I asked, hopeful.

"Uh… sure, it's Saturday." He said, walking to the Clock Tower. I groaned. Just my luck. The time I can't be in Twilight Town, I am assigned to a mission in Twilight Town!

"Well, let's this over with. We're burning daylight. So what do we gotta do?" I asked, hopping with energy.

"We have to collect Organization Emblems…" He said, confused. Usually, this was a single person mission. The only reason Saïx would give two people one was…

"There are probably a whole butt load of those, really hard to find… I'll take the underground for now. You find as many as you can, and when I'm done I'll come help."

"Okay, let's go." He said, hovering away. I walked to the tunnels and looked around. There were bunches of Organization Emblems. I collected as many as I could, getting the ones that were hard to find. After I had collected about thirty or so, I scoured the place once more and after finding mo more, I decided to find Axel. Walking slowly and cautiously as to not be seen, I followed the shadows to the place I thought Axel would be. When he wasn't there, I sat to myself and focused on the sound waves in the air. I have this ability to find people based on their unique sound waves, an ability I haven't shared that I could do with anyone. It wasn't exactly mind reading, but I guess that if I tried hard enough I could maybe do it. Mind- reading just wasn't something I had a particular interest in. Focusing all of my concentration on Axel's specific sound, I heard it near Hayner's! Gasping, I lost concentration and ran to where Axel's sound was, an alley. Peering around the corner, I did indeed see Hayner and Axel together.

"What the heck is going on here?" I whispered to myself. Focusing on them now, I tried my hardest to make out what they were saying.

"Stunt…there…mine…" Axel said. Straining my ears even more than I already was, I searched for a hiding spot closer to them I could possibly just Corridor to. There was a large Dumpster they were very close to, with a wide gap between the Dumpster and the wall. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but time was wasting away as it was. That guy owes me, I thought to myself as I opened the Corridor. Getting to the gap, it was a smaller space that I had anticipated. I was wedged pretty well between the Dumpster and the wall, but I shrugged off the pain and listened intently, the words very clear now. Being close enough to create a sound barrier, I took advantage of that. Taking no precautions, I had made sure that I could hear them.

"Listen, Hayner. It's her choice. We discussed this. The other guy had no chance, so it's you and I. I know Exl- I mean Leyia, and she's just very confused now."

"Well, Lea, did you say your name was? She and I are best friends. You just moved here. I've known her for months." Hayner defended himself. I still couldn't believe what was happening. What were they even talking about? Why would Axel break the no-contact rule, especially wearing that jacket?

"Okay, well, I'll be on my way then. Tootles." Axel said. I heard the sounds of feet scuttling away and I Corridored to the opening of the alley. Stepping out, I saw Hayner. Crap! Did he see me? He was looking down, so I hope he didn't…

"Hey… Hayner." I said. There would be no way to avoid this, so why not get it out of the way?

"Ack! Oh, hey, Leyia! You scared me!" Hayner smiled, a bit confused. He shuffled his feet, an obvious sign of apprehension. He wore an outfit I had picked for him on one of our group shopping trips to the mall. I loved Hot Topic, but the only person who would come with me was Hayner. Guess I knew why now…

"I apologize; I was only walking around town." I said, running a hand through my hair. I was apprehensive too, so who could blame Hayner?

"Why are you wearing that coat? A person that said he knew you wore one too. Said his name was Lea?"

"Oh, you are on familiar terms with Lea? He is an old comrade from the last town I moved to. Fancy seeing him here, huh? The coats are simply this… Gothic craze that we are both keen on!" I blabbered, not able to control the fountain of lies. Well, half-lies.

"That's cool. Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday…" Whoa, it seemed like so long ago. The strange thing was, I didn't really mind it. It was weird, whenever someone mentioned Axel, Hayner or even Saïx, I felt all… melty inside. It was a strange feeling, like nothing I had ever felt before, even when I was a Somebody. Looking back, I may have even enjoyed Hayner's advances…

"It is very acceptable. It had simply caught me off guard. In reality, it may not be inaccurate to say… it was an enjoyable experience." Great. I was blushing now. I had to go before I kissed him myself!

"Really?" Hayner was red now, too. He looked so…

"Oh, look at the hour. I must depart now. We shall meet again!" I said as I bolted out of sight and into a corridor. As I exited near the Clock Tower, I bumped into Axel.

"Axel! Sorry, I was just gonna RTC." I said, blushing profusely as I gathered myself form the ground. I saw the strange look in his eyes, the same one I saw when Hayner was about to kiss me. Shrugging that thought off, I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Oh, that's fine. I got the rest of the emblems. I was looking for you, and I didn't find you so I came back here. So, wanna get some ice cream?" Axel asked as he walked to the clock tower.

"Hm?" I gasped. He had never, ever, in the years that we were friends, ever asked me to get ice cream. Not that I thought I cared at those times, but now I realized that maybe I did. Was I.. jealous? No, I thought to myself. That's ridiculous. Smile still on my face, I walked toward Axel. "Sure," I said.

We paid for some ice cream bars from the nice woman, sea-salt for us both, and walked up the stairs to the top of the tower. When we reached the top, there was a sign that said: "NOT SAFE LEAVE NOW." I laughed at the sign. Looking to Axel to make sure it was ok, I stepped over the chain separating us from the beautiful view of the town. We emerged at the top, sitting with our legs hanging over the edge. I was reluctant at first, but when Axel said he'd catch me, and besides, I could glide down, I calmed down and sat.

"I gotta admit," I said as I took the wrapper off my ice cream. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's my favorite place. Sorry I never took you up here before. It's just…" He drifted off at the end, not sure what to say. He turned the brightest shade of red, and turned away.

"Aww, Axel's all flustered. You didn't want me to interrupt your chilling with your crush and her boyfriend?" I said, obviously talking about Xion. The guy turned even redder, poor guy! Feeling kinda hurt for reasons I was unsure of, I turned away and nibbled on my ice cream. Maybe he liked Xion... The way he looked at her... They hung out all the time... She was beautiful, she had blue eyes... mine were brown and hidden behind my glasses... She could wield a key blade... I had no chance against a girl like that...

"Earth to Exlyai!" Axel yelled as he shoved me. "Space cadet!" He joked with me.

"Sorry, just thinking." I cleared my mind from those thoughts. "Hey, Axel, did you bring Saïx's diary by any chance?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" He said, pulling the said book out of the folds of his coat. Ah. The Luna Diviner's diary. What secrets did it contain?

"Open to the latest entry!" I said. "Read it aloud." I leaned toward Axel, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, just lemme finish the rest of my ice cream," He said as he shoved it into his mouth. "Today was less insufferable than most days," Axel began in his best Saïx voice. "I saw her and Axel today. I was sad to assign them on missions. Anyways, I convened with Xemnas and the other founding members in the Round Room. We discussed the most pressing matters of our world, including the Void and… Kingdom Hearts. Honestly, these meetings just get more and more exciting! Now and again though, I wonder if we truly have no hearts. Occasionally, I do feel as if I have a heart. Around certain people, I feel… Nevermind. Those thoughts are irrational. I am simply recalling memories from times when I could feel. However, I don't recall the feeling around her… Love, was it? Impossible. Love is the most powerful emotion, one from the heart I do not have. I do miss the times when I could simply have no worry other than where Lea and I were going to… Ah, well, I must go. Enough blathering about my non-existent heart. Saïx." Axel read, the slightest tinge of sorrow in his eyes. Lea… The Somebody Axel.

"Axel, are you okay?" I asked, holding his arm in my hands. He looked on the verge of tears.

"No more Heartless. At least between us. We have hearts when we're together. I don't care what anyone else says; we have hearts. At least we do, now." Axel said, not clearing the sorrow from his voice. I gasped as a tear rolled down his cheek, causing him to break down into tears.

"Axel!" I grabbed him as he fell forward, nearly throwing himself from the Tower. I had no idea what to do, I'd never seen him cry before. I didn't even know he had the ability to cry! He always had a Xemnas way of thinking when it came to these kind of severe moments of emotion. All I could do was hold him in my arms.

* * *

When the worst of the sobbing was over, Axel was still shaking. I held him close to me, not wanting him to ever get hurt again. It was then and there when I decided that I needed to protect Axel. He was my best friend. I would never make him cry again.

"Axel… It's okay. We know we have hearts, but you can't break down like this, you know you can't. The Organization would destroy you. I… I just can't let that happen!" I said. Great, I was about to cry now, too. For Nobodies, we were emotional. No, that was the point, we weren't Nobodies. We are Somebodies. Clutching Axel, he looked up at me with a tear-stained face. His hair was ruffled up, and he looked a mess.

"I know. We need each other." He sniffled, sitting up now. I released my grip on him. He started to fix his hair up and clean his face. I watched, once again feeling overcome by that melty feeling. Feeling my face get hot, I looked down to my hands. There was an ice cream stick in my hands. Oh, I must have forgotten about it. I studied the stick, curious. There appeared to be a Mission Crown on it… The word "WINNER" was printed on it, along with the Crown image.

"Hey, Axel," I said, turning to him. "What's this mean?" I asked, showing him the stick. He took it into his hands, getting a better view. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, one of these! If you get one of these you can give it to the cashier woman down there where we bought our ice cream and get a free ice cream bar!" He said, giving it back to me. I pushed it back toward him.

"Keep it or give it to Roxas… or Xion…" I said, recalling the black-haired, blue-eyes beauty. "She'd like that.." I said, quieting into a whisper. As I turned away, I saw Axel tense up.

"Exlyai," Axel said firmly.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked up. Axel's fists were balled up against his thighs.

"We're best friends, right?" Axel said, gritting his teeth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course!" I said, slightly confused.

"We're always honest with each other, right?"

"Always."

"Then can I ask you something?" Axel said, tensing up even more than he already was, if that was possible. Uh-oh, I hope it wasn't about that time I had rooted through his dresser and found his Power Ranger boxers… Well, he was my best friend…

"Of course…" I said, uncertainty dripping from my voice.

"Who would you choose to be with out of Hayner, Saïx and me?" Axel said. As he said that, I wasn't sure if he was asking out of attraction or repulsion from me. Strangely enough, I knew exactly what my decision was.

"Axel, I honestly know who I'd choose. I never thought I would like anyone in this way, but the way I feel whenever I think about him…" I said, trailing off. I had to tell him, even if it changed the way he thought about me forever.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! How you like them apples? Who will she choose? Will she even choose anyone? Of course she will! New chapter coming whenever I can type it up, probably within the next week or so. Sorry for any errors. I tried to type this out before I forgot, and I wanted to update soon, so sorry if it's rushed… Thanks for reading, please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does…**_

I closed my eyes for a moment, unsure what to do. Well, I knew exactly what to do, but I wasn't quite sure I wanted to tell him as much as I thought I did. The feeling of hollowness was once again present in my chest, quite disturbingly and painfully. I felt as if my heart was troubled, I felt as if it was being held captive by a Posessor. Those emotions were so unlike anything I had ever felt before. Searching through my mind for any memories that resembled what I felt now, I found none. Even as a Somebody, I had never felt the way I did then. How ironic. I looked to see Axel's body was still absurdly tense. His gaze, however, was fixated on the cobblestones of the station plaza below. He glared at a rather familiar blonde-haired person…

"Hayner!" I gasped. Axel stepped forward, so that he was on the edge of the clock tower.

"Exlyai." He said through his teeth.

"Yes?" I said, looking up to see him.

"I need to know." Axel said, still staring at Hayner as he walked into the ice cream shop at the base of the Tower. I knew I had to tell him, I just didn't want to hurt him... But I told him I would tell him... Closing my eyes to think properly, I pondered my options. Either tell him and risk it all, or don't tell and lose him. Definitely a no-brainer.

"Axel," I said as I opened my eyes. "Just promise we're still best friends. No matter what." As I said that, I searched his eyes for hope, finding none. Shrugging it off, I walked toward the fire-haired man, wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard a whimper, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Hayner." I said. I knew that whimper anywhere. Releasing my grip on Axel, I turned on my heel to see Hayner. He was near the entrance of the top of the Clock Tower, tears streaming down his face. Oh no, this is bad, I thought to myself. The very thing I had tried to prevent was occurring before my very eyes. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not Hayner. "Hayner, I'm sorry. Lea's my…" Well, I had to say something. Why not express my true feelings for Axel too? Might as well kill two birds with one stone, or in this case, hurt two boys with one word. "Boyfriend." I turned back to Axel and held his hand, causing him to tense up once again, and then release his grip, still holding my hand. "I didn't want to tell you." I said, tears coming to my own eyes. Hayner nodded and wiped his eyes. Then he walked toward me.

"If he ever hurts you… I'll be here. Leyia, I'll always wait for you. Hayner pecked me gently on the lips, causing Axel to tense up once more. I squeezed his hand back to let him know I was fine, and to chill out. "I… I love you, so I'm gonna let you go." Hayner ran down. A few minutes later, we saw him running to the tunnels.

"Axel… I'm sorry. Thanks for playing-" I was cut off by the loud stare of Axel, that same strange look in his eyes. He grabbed my other hand.

"Who is it?" He asked. I smiled. He could be so stupid sometimes. My face turned hot as I prepared myself to tell him, when I realized he could still hate the outcome…

"Axel." I said, my blush deepening.

"What?" he said, his warm breath going into my face. Aw, he was confused; I laughed as Axel looked at me as if I had gone and lost my mind. Looked at me as if I was crazy. Moreover, maybe I was, for falling so deeply in love with a pyromaniac.

"Axel, it's you!" I said, still laughing. Axel gasped. A smile came to his face and a tear came to his eye. He slowly brought his face closer to mine, causing me to get a bit scared. Then, I understood. At least, I thought I did.

"I like you too…" Axel said, his face a mere centimeter away from mine.

"Love me!" I said, closing the space between our lips.

* * *

When we broke for air, we were unsure of what to do, so we just stood there, red in the cheeks. Axel looked intoxicated, and he began to stumble a little.

"Haha, look out don't fall-" I said. And guess what he did? That fool went and fell off the Tower. I gasped as I jumped off the Tower. Axel's eyes closed as he fell, the blush still active in his cheeks as he smiled. I dove to grab him, and then used the power of my Float panel to slow our descent. We went slower than if we were to fall with no panel, but faster than we would have gone if we each had our own panels. I landed on my feet but toppled over due to Axel's extra weight.

"Axel, what the he-ck." I said, straining the last word into two syllables. He was still on the floor with his eyes closed, so I decided to glomp him. No reaction. Pinning him to the ground, I lifted on hand from the ground to open his eyes.

"Mapo tofu." He said, using the name of his least favorite dish.

"Oh, you're ok then. Why didn't you use your float panel?"

"Well, y'see, I kinda forgot I had it…" He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dork. That sure is adorable, though." I said, pinching his cheek.

"Shut up."

"NEEEVVEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" I shouted, oh-so-dramatically.

"ALWAYYYYYS!" Axel shouted back, equally oh-so-dramatically as me. We sat there and laughed for a while.

"Oh Axel, this has been so fun, what to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we should go back…" Axel said as he tried to get up.

"You're right, we should." I said as I put all of my weight on him. I was a bit sad to go, but we did have to report back. Saïx would want our mission report. I hoped we found them all. I could really use a Slot Releaser, there were never enough of those things… Axel had started to squirm a bit. I was unsure if this was due to my weight or something else. He squirmed some more as I came up with the bright idea to open up a Dark Corridor under us.

"Exlyai. You're so simple sometimes." He said as we began to fall through.

"Axel…" I said, beginning to feel a little… strange.

"Hm?" He said, still under me.

"Can I… kiss you?" I asked, feeling a little sheepish.

"No," He said, bringing his face closer to mine. I felt a little sad. Then he continued his sentence. "I'll do the kissing for now." He then fulfilled his promise. We kept the smooch fest going until I heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. I looked up, still in a bit of a daze. It was Saïx. Somehow, we had landed in the Grey Area without noticing. How could we fall who-knows-how-many-feet into the Grey Area without noticing anything?

"No public displays of affection in the Grey Area." He said, his voice breaking. After clearing his throat once more, he looked to Axel, me still on Axel. His glare made me aware of this, so I sprang away from Axel at an inhumane speed. Looking around the room, I observed that Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion were there. Fantastic. I fished around in Axel's coat for a while, pulling out some of the most random crap I had ever seen in my life. And some things I could have lived a long happy life without seeing. Who would have known Axel collected Pokemon cards? Finally finding the Mission Report, I stood up and gave it to an amused-looking Saïx.

"I see you have collected them all. Very well. You receive a Moonstone, an Elixir and a Slot Releaser." Saïx said, handing two of each item he said as he spoke.

"YEAH BOIIIIII!" I yelled.

"And remember, no public displays of affection in the Grey Area." Saïx said, more stern and looking more to Axel than me this time.

Axel stood up and opened a Corridor.

"Well, then we'll just have to display them somewhere else. And by the way, Marluxia and Larxene do all the time, Luny. No too subtle." Axel said, earning a series of gasps. He pulled me into the Corridor. My non-existent, no, my heart fluttered. When we walked out of the Corridor, we weren't alone. Saïx and Xigbar were there, and there was a huge X across Axel's door, the kind of X the Organization puts across places you can't cross. Great. Now nobody could get in and no nobody could get out.

"My diary. Now." Saïx stepped forward. I tensed up. How did he know-?

"Here. Take it." Axel said, retrieving the diary from the folds of his coat. "I know about her." You could hear the venom dripping from his voice. Axel knew about her. What did that mean?

"What are you-?" I said, getting cut off by another loud stare, Saïx's this time. He had the strange look in his eyes…

"Exlyai." He said in his dream voice. The voice he had spoken in during the night we had infiltrated his room. "Among many other things, my darkness-heaving heart yearns for you." Saïx unzipped his jacket. What the heck?

"Saïx, what-" Axel started to say, but he was cut off by Xigbar's hand. Xigbar hit him at the base of the head, where it connects to the neck, causing him to be knocked out. Xigbar looked unhappy… then he opened a Corridor, heaved Axel over his shoulder, and walked out.

"Axel, no!" I said, but it was too late. I was confused, I was angry, I was… I didn't even know…

"It's quite alright. I only want to speak to you." Saïx said. He plopped himself down in Axel's beanbag chair. That made me a little mad, but I decided to play along to get answers. He then cast his jacket aside, revealing his blue and black striped shirt. It was skin-tight, and showed how muscled he was. I felt that weird melty feeling once again, but I decided to ignore it and sit in my own beanbag chair.

"Okay, what?" I said.

"Do you love Axel?" He said, twiddling his thumbs. I was taken aback. So that was what this was about? What a question… My mind swirled about, just like the patterns of a Dark Corridor, full of uncertainty. I closed my eyes to think. Did I really love Axel? What was love, anyways? Well, if Axel died or left, I would never be the same…

"I… think… maybe I do…"

"May I ask how you think about me?"

"Um… well… I have feelings for you too, but they aren't as strong as the ones I have for Axel…"

"Okay, well, let us go fetch Axel." Saïx said as he stood up. He removed the X barrier from the door and opened a Corridor. He held out a hand, inviting me to him. I stood up and grabbed his hand. His hand was cold, but his grip was gentle, opposite of Axel. We walked through the Corridor in silence, hands linked together. We walked into a pure white room I had never seen before. Axel's hair stood out immediately against the pure white surroundings. He was in a bed, bruised and bleeding, wearing nothing but his Power Rangers boxers. What a sick joke.

"Axel!" I yelled. He stirred a bit, but remained asleep. He rolled over to the middle of the bed, making me realize how messed up he truly was. It would take months for him to heal… How did this happen in such a short span of time?

"Saïx, why is he so messed up?" I said, tears coming to my eyes. I fell to my knees.

"He fell in love with the master's doll" He said simply.

"What does what mean, you can't do this!" I yelled.

"I-" Saïx cut himself off and began to cry.

"Oh no, Saïx… What's wrong?"

"I have fallen in love with the master's doll as well." Saïx grabbed my hand and stroked my cheek. Tears were still streaming down his face. I wiped then away, and stopped crying myself. What was Saïx even talking about?

"Saïx…" I said. He looked so innocent. His eyes were free of that strange look, and full of pure innocence. Then they closed and came near me. Saïx's kisses were different from Axel's, gentler, and calmer. Then I began to feel guilty and I cut the kiss short.

"I can't. Saïx… I just can't."

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me… You are Xemnas's doll; he just wishes to see you happy. He would never hurt you, he… I've said too much."

"No, Saïx, you haven't told me anything!" Hot tears bubbled up once again in my eyes. Why did all these people like me? I wasn't pretty, maybe it was just the fact I was one of three females in a predominantly male institution. Probably, I thought to myself, thinking of Larxene. She and I were the only legal females; Xion was still only sixteen… Maybe Larxene was ganged up on; maybe she too was once Xemnas' doll… Poor, poor Larxene… The way I had it now was enough to make me want to yell, and this was only the tip of the iceberg. If Larxene had it the way I thought she did, it was more than enough reason for her to act as if she was constantly PMSing…

"So, did you people do this to Larxene, too?" I asked.

"Well, those like Luxord, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin and Axel did have a rather liking for her… many of them took advantage of her… Marluxia was the only one that truly cared. Lord Xemnas, on the other hand, never showed a liking for anyone but you. You are the first female he has fallen for in all the years Xigbar has known him." Saïx said, sitting on one of the pure white couches. I felt sick to my stomach. Xemnas… wanted me? In what way? I ran to the bathroom to puke. As I wretched, I thought that maybe if he did want me happy as Saïx said, I could use this to my advantage… Maybe being with him would be the only way to keep Axel safe… and Saïx, too…

_**A/N: Sorry if this sounds rushed. I was thinking maybe I could do a series of POV stories based of this, like what Saïx was dreaming of that one night or Hayner's adventures with Exlyai or Axel's adventures with Exlyai or how Axel got messed up… Stuff like that. If you have any ideas or whatever for that or if you want me to do it, say so in a review. Well, thanks for reading, and sorry I haven't posted in a while. I will update as soon as I can, and a shout out to all of you readers and Levana Lachrimae. Please R&R! P.s. If you are a fan of Deathnote, would you want me to post a Deathnote fanfic I've been working on? Review or PM me. Ok, bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Sadly, they belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

I flushed the toilet as I stood up. My mind was made up. I would see what kind of person Xemnas was, and as long as he truly cared and didn't try anything funny… I had to be with him. I rinsed my mouth out with water and left the bathroom.

"Hello, Number XV." Saïx said, still with that darned shirt on. He spoke in a very formal tone, as if someone was there...

"Hello indeed." A throaty voice said. Oh. Em. Gee. It sounded an awful lot like…

"Superior?" I said. Turning around, I saw the almighty superior sitting on of the pure white couches next to Axel's bed. His black coat stood out against the white of the couch, and the amber of his eyes stood out against anything and everything as they bore into me.

"Yes, my dear." Xemnas said, patting the space next to him, all without taking his eyes away from me. Gross. I was about to say 'No, not in your wildest dreams, buddy.' But I remembered my vow. I had to do this for Axel, for Saïx. So instead, I walked to Xemnas's side and sat.

"Hello, Superior," I said, my voice full of utmost innocence. "You requested my presence?"

"Yes, indeed, I did." The man said, stroking my hair with one hand while lounging back on the couch, the other behind his head. Resisting the urge to vomit yet again, I listened intently. "How are you today, dear?"

"Uh.. Great, Superior, and you?" I was still in shock from the fact he had called me dear.

"Amazing. Never been better. Thank you for asking."

"No problem." The largest of smiles spread across my face in an attempt to look cute. Xemnas tensed slightly at the sight of it.

"I trust Saïx has told you my... Heartless desires, shall we call them?"

"Um... Yeah, but why did you hurt Axel?" I asked, remembering what my purpose was. Axel was my friend, and I couldn't just hurt him by being with Xemnas. And I could never let Xemnas hurt Axel for no reason.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. He just broke some rules. Saïx will receive the same punishment soon."

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" I said, finally exploding. I couldn't take this anymore. They could be creepy at times, especially Saïx. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes, then turned my head, not wanting Xemnas to see. Hastily wiping the tears from my eyes, I saw that Axel was now in my line of sight. Poor, poor Axel. "Please, Superior. Don't hurt them." I said, turning back to face Xemnas. He looked at me incredulously, as if he couldn't believe the display of emotion I had. "Please..." I whispered._  
_

"Er..." Xemnas cleared his throat. "But a punishment must be instilled." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Then I'll punish them!" I said, flying out of my seat. "Please. You can even make sure I have missions with them to deliver punishment!" I said, unable to stop the flow of words out of my mouth. How would I punish them? I'd have to come up with something. Xemnas' way of punishment was scary. Maybe I could do nothing to Axel and just tell him to lie? He does it enough anyway... But Saïx would be harder. Well, I'll just figure that out when I get there, I thought to myself.

"Hmm... I suppose. You do know their weaknesses..." Xemnas said, stroking his chin. "It's decided. You will instill punishment and they will report back to me. Now, you know how I feel about you," he said, changing the subject. "I won't rush you into anything, but I demand to see you more. We could... hang out, per se." he said, putting his hand over mine. It was unusually cool.

"Superior, how old are you?" I said.

"HAHA!" Saïx laughed, scaring me. I had forgotten he was even there.

"Leave us, Number VII." Xemnas said in a very stern tone. Saïx opened up a Corridor, still laughing, and left. "To think he's second in command", he muttered. "Well, to answer your question, I am about Xigbar's age," he started. Gross... But Xigbar was so old! "Twenty-nine." I looked at his in disbelief. He looked way older! His hair was grey, for crying out loud. And Xigbar was... Ew! "I see that you are in disbelief. I was born with this hair color. Additionally, Xigbar has been in many fights. Those battles have caused him to become scarred and weathered. I know that is still many years older than you, but I still hope that after our friendship blossoms," he said, placing the hand that wasn't over mine to the side of my face. "Something more can blossom as well." We sat there, looking into each others eyes. I was searching for proof of his age, and I saw for it the first time. There was a gleam in his eyes, a gleam that belonged to the child in him, the child that never showed, just yearning to be released. Then, those childlike eyes closed and came closer to me. Oh, no, I thought to myself. I knew all to well what this meant. This man hurt my best friend, and I wasn't about to let him kiss me!

"Superior! What are you doing?!" I said, springing up from my seat on the couch. My pulse raced in my ears. Who the heck did he think he was? Oh, wait...

"I was going to kiss you." He said, shameless. I was a bit taken aback at how straightforward he was. Hesitating slightly, I thought of what to say.

"Well, I'm not ready for that now!" I was so shocked I had no time to even be mad, let alone cover it up. My façade of happiness and oblivion was gone now. Not that it was all that sturdy in the first place, but still...

"You seemed plenty ready when the other boys kissed you." Xemnas retorted. Darn it, he actually had a valid point that time! Hurry up brain, I thought to myself.

"But you're the Superior, Superior!" I said. Hopefully that had made more sense than I thought it did.

"Hmm... Well, that is true. But nobody would know.."

"Uh..." Luckily, I was cut off by the moans of a waking Axel. I turned around at the sound, seeing Axel sit up. "Axel!" I said, running toward him.

"Exlyai?" He said, the grogginess still prevalent in his voice. "Mhhm... It hurts..." A tear fell down his cheek. He looked so innocent and hurt... Like a baby puppy with a broken leg... Tears came to my own eyes as I looked at my Axel in this sorry state.

"What did you do to him?" I whispered in Xemnas' direction. Axel's skin was torn from his flesh, looking as though he was hit with a whip more times than I could count... There were multiple wounds on his legs, getting worse the higher up they were. his inner things looked as if they had been put through a shredder... The blankets under him that were once a pure white were now stained a deep crimson red. "What did you to him?" I repeated, louder this time.

"I dealt with him. He broke the rules." Xemnas said.

"So this is what people get for breaking the rules, huh?" I said.

"Yes. Anyone who ever breaks any rule will be dealt with as well." he said.

"Well, I guess it's time to come clean then." I said. If Axel went through this much pain, the least I could do was get the same fate. There was no reason I should be liberated from these rules when Axel suffered for it.

"What are you talking about?" Xemnas said, tensing up.

"I broke the no-contact rule, the literature rule, the stay-in rule, the Bieber rule, the-"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas said, shaking now.

"Why? As Superior, you have to punish me the same way you punished Axel."

"Exlyai... No... It hurts..." Axel said, the pain causing him to slip in and out of consciousness. It hurt me to see him like this, and it would hurt him to see me like that, but nonetheless, I had already admitted to my crimes and there was no turning back now. Now I was really gonna get it. I looked Xemnas in the eyes and was about to brace myself for the pain when I saw something. For the first time, I saw genuine emotion in Xemnas' eyes, if only a shred of it. Pain. Reluctantly, I decided to retract my claws instead of burrow them deeper into his flesh. Although I had no idea what his limit was, I knew not to chance it. There were already too many risks taken on my part within my Organization days.

"I can't..." Xemnas said, breaking down into tears.

"Superior!" I said, running to him. Oh no, I thought to myself. I had really went and done it now.

* * *

Xemnas had stopped his crying as soon as it began, as if he had realized that he had no emotion and quickly stopped it. And maybe that was what he did, being the man he was. No matter how long he denied his emotion, however, the pain in his eyes remained. I felt awful. What kind of person does that? I acted with no remorse at all... Xemnas may have been a creepy guy, but he was still human. No one, not even a Nobody deserved to be treated like that. Those thoughts in my mind, I did something I never would have done otherwise. I walked up to Xemnas and hugged him.

"Please... I'm sorry... I love Axel so much..." I whispered in his ear.

"I know... I think I may understand now..." Xemnas told me. "But you're still mine."

"But-" I was cut off by the chimes of the clock inside the room.

_**BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG... BONG!**_

"We shall speak in the morning. It is curfew. You may tend to Axel for the next two days until he recovers. Your next mission will be with him." Xemnas said, transitioning back to his old self faster than the speed of sound. The Superior kissed me on the cheek. I didn't like it, not one bit, but I did not let it show. The pain was still in his eyes. "Demyx will be here shortly to transport Axel back to his room." With that, he opened a Corridor and walked into it, away from the room without leaving a trace.

"Axel..." I said as I looked at the snoring figure. The immense pain he felt must had knocked him out again. I walked over to his bedside once again and stroked his hair, waiting for Demyx. What had happened to my poor, beautiful Axel? Then it dawned on me that it was all my fault. I had known it all along, but at that moment, it literally hit me. All of the pain and guilt wrenched my heart in my chest, causing me to collapse in pain. Even though it hurt worse than anything else I had experienced in my life, it felt very familiar. I made myself wait for Demyx. Protecting Axel was my priority, and no matter how I felt, I could never fail at that again. Axel deserved better. I couldn'y just lay down and writhe while he was suffering. As I tried my hardest to stay alert and watch for Demyx, my vision began to blur around the edges. Fighting the urge to give in to the pains, I tried to stand. But I couldn't. The pain was too unbearable. Screaming in pain was the only thing I remembered before it dawned on me how I knew this pain. I knew this pain, this heart-wrenching, soul-twisting pain as the pain I felt when my heart had been taken over by the darkness. But this pain... this pain was a thousand times worse.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I was busy. I know this isn't that good, so please leave reviews. I dunno if I sould continue this, so please leave a review telling me if I should. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. **

**Please know that. I cannot be sued, I am poor.**

"Exlyai. Wake up." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Demyx in front of me, looking very afraid. I was on a bed, an intense pain in my chest. Looking at my chest to see what the problem was, I saw that I was half-naked, my chest wrapped in bandages, so that I was at least decent. What the heck?

"Dem, what in the name of Kingdom Hearts is this?" I asked my friend.

"Well, I went to go get Axel like Superior told me to, but when I got there, you were like, passed out on the floor." Demyx said, making wild gestures with his hands. "And you were bleeding a lot, a lot, a lot. So naturally," he said, sitting on the bed by me. "I freaked out. I erm… Well, I took off your coat and your erm… shirt," he saw the glares I was shooting out of my eyes. "Only to help! Sheesh! So I saw that you had big like, slash marks on your chest. It looked like something was trying to get inside you. Then I took you here, and then I bandaged you up. After that, I went to go get Axel. He's already much better, I managed to heal most of his wounds. But I dunno about that wound there." he said, pointing to my chest. "It seems… I dunno. Fishy. But I didn't know if you wanted me to call Vexen in here. Or Superior." Demyx summed up.

I took a while to focus on the words he'd just spoken, his words doing a great job to take my mind off the pain. However, at that moment, I realized that my vision was blurred. Not because I was about to black out again, but because I was missing something. Reaching up to my eyes to confirm my suspicions, I did indeed find my glasses were not on my face.

"Dem, where are my glasses?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, yeah, here." he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out my glasses and handed them to me. I put them on, able to see clearly now. Axel was on the other side of the room, another bed had apparently been put into Demyx's room to accommodate both him and Axel while Demyx was taking care of him. Demyx was right, he did look better. There were still a lot of visible wounds, but he didn't look as pale, and from what I could tell, he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Wow, Dem, he looks- AAIIEEEE!" I screamed, the pain coming back now.

"Ex!" Demyx yelled, putting his hands over my wound. I kept screaming, but as his water began to heal me, the pain lessened. "Shhh, everyone'll hear!" he whispered, attempting to silence me with his eyes. Eventually, the pain went down to a level I could endure without screaming. Oh my gosh, whatever was doing this, it hurt like heck! I needed to know what in the name of Kingdom Hearts this was, or I could… I could die… If I was dead, what good would I be to anyone?

"Dem… What the… what the heck is this?" I asked, reaching for my chest.

"No, you'll mess your bandages. Oh…" Demyx looked sheepish. "I need to erm… change them…"

"Uh…" Axel said, saving me from my fate. "What's happening?" he said, sitting up on his bed.

"Axy!" I said, jerking my head in his direction.

"Exlyai? Whaddya doin' here?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Mmm…" he said, grimacing.

"Oh, well I'm kinda messed up…" I propped myself up on an elbow. "See, bandages." He looked at my chest, his eyes going wide. I'm sure there were more thoughts than how badly I was messed up. Seeing his eyes, I let myself lay down again.

"We still don't know what happened… should we go to someone else? Demyx said, putting his hands over Axel's wounds.

"Maybe we should… Superior'll probably know what to do, Dem. She needs to be helped." Axel said, grimacing at his touch.

"Exlyai? You comfortable with that?" Demyx said, turning his head to me. I thought on this. If I didn't I'd probably die. If I did… would Xemnas try anything? Deciding that the latter was better for everyone than the former, I sighed.

"Yeah. Go get Superior after you're done with Axel, Dem." I said, turning over into my side, away from my friends. Deciding to rest up some before Superior himself came and prodded at me, I closed my eyes as Axel hissed. But I couldn't fall asleep. This week was the week to end all weeks, and it had only been…

"Demy, how many days have I been passed out?" I asked out of nowhere.

"One." he said simply.

…Three days! These past three days had changed my life forever! Who would have thought that in such a short span of time, I had hurt so many people? But then again, if none of this ever happened, how would I know that Axel had feelings for me? How would I know anything about any guys having romantic feelings for me at all? I enveloped myself in these things, and was temporarily oblivious to everything happening around me, and did not notice a rather intense conversation between Dem and Axy.

* * *

I was interrupted from my state of oblivion by bronze hands lightly touching my shoulder. As I looked up to see who was touching me, I saw that it was indeed who I expected it was. Superior himself. I turned over so that I was laying on my back as to allow him to survey my wound. A large gasp left his mouth, followed by an inhumane amount of fury in his eyes.

"Who did this to you?!" he asked through his teeth.

"I don't know..." I said.

"May I see the wound?" Xemnas asked.

"Uh, no!" I said, letting the fear in my voice drip out. I didn't care how badly I was acting, my chest was my chest!

"Well, then how am I to help?" Xemnas asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Uh... Dem, tell him how the wound looked!" I said in desperation. I knew I was being extremely selfish, but if I showed Xemnas my chest, how long would it be before he thought he could see other things, too?

"Oh, well, it was right in the middle of her... erm... y'knows, and it was large and pretty deep, you could see bone. It was really um... Glerfy? Uh, no, that's not a word. Um... MESSY! Yeah, messy, that's the word!"Demyx said, blushing furiously.

"Hmm... This sounds very peculiar. Come, pet. We shall go to Vexen so he may run tests." Xemnas said.

"No, please, he's creepy!" I yelled. Vexen might be a super scientist, but he was dang creepy!

"Uh, guys?" Axel said very quietly.

"Well then... Someone has to help you." Xemnas said, either ignoring him, or not hearing him.

"Can't you just take some blood and give it to Vexen? I said, not hearing Axel.

"Guys?" Axel said a little louder, but still quietly.

"How am I to draw blood if I have no supplies?" Xemnas stated.

"Get them from Vexen!" I said, letting the _duh_ seep into my voice.

"GUYS!" Axel yelled, losing his temper and going into the fiery mood we knew him for. I shut up immediately, knowing I was already at my limit. The blood rushed to my forehead, causing me to feel a bit dizzy. I needed to stop yelling. Sometimes, I forgot that I was dealing with Xemnas, our boss man. "I actually took a few med classes with Luxord."

"How in the name of Kingdom Hearts did you manage to do that?" I whispered, nursing my head.

"It's Luxord. He can control time, after all." Axel said, as if it was the simplest concept in the world. I had never really talked to Luxord, so I never really knew the extent of his "powers." I had heard a few rumors that Luxord and Axel used to "kick it back in the day," (Larxene's quote, not mine) but I never thought it would be for education.

While I pondered this, I realized what Axel was trying to say. He would be my caretaker. But would Xemnas ever allow it?

"Yeah, well, y'know. I learned a lot, and I got it memorized. But it would be a real pain to use these skills in the real world... It would be a punishment more than anything else." Axel said. I could practically hear him winking. He had played it off as if he hated to practice the medical field, and Xemnas would most likely fall for it. I could use that as his punishment, while actually gaining friendship and healing time with him.

"Axel, your punishment is to take care of Exlyai, and you must find out what did this to her. Tell me, and I will eliminate it from all the worlds." Xemnas said, clenching his fists. Laughing silently at how gullible he was, I told him I agreed. Xemnas said that punishment began at that moment, and then went off to a meeting, dragging Demyx with him.

"Wow. Really?" I said, amazed. I honestly couldn't believe he'd just pulled that off.

"Yeah. Me and Luxord used to be really good friends." Axel said, sitting up on his bed. His wounds looked even better, Demyx must had done more work when I was in a state of oblivion.

"Hey, don't your wounds hurt?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, but less now. Dem worked on me all night, the poor little dork didn't get any sleep, bless him." Axel said, standing up.

"Uh... Axel? You kinda don't have any clothes on..." I said, blushing at the sight of his Power Rangers boxers.

"Well, I like it!" Axel yelled, pumping his fist, causing me to giggle. "You're not wearing much either." he noted.

"Well, I like it!" I yelled, imitating Axel. "Ow." I said, clenching my fists. I kept forgetting how jacked up I was!

"Oi! You ok?" Axel said, rushing to me.

"Yeah, just gimme a- AIEEE!" I yelled, the pain worsening again.

"Ex!"Axel said, unsure what to do. "These bandages!" he said, realizing what to do. "They need to be changed, before the tainted blood poisons your bloodstream!"

"NO! You'll see-AIEEEEEE!" I screamed louder than ever before.

"Ex! I just need to change them, it's not like that!" he yelled, exasperated.

"Fine, just-" I cut myself off again with a scream. The pain was coming in short bursts now, each worst than the last. If this kept up much longer, I might've ended up killing myself just to end the pain. Axel worked quickly, laying out the new bandages after cutting them from a roll of gauze. He cut off my old ones and worked, not wasting anytime. When I looked down at the wound, I saw the blood was caked everywhere. Dabbing at the wound quickly, he then rolled the bandages around my ribcage, finishing faster than anything in the world. I was still in immense pain, and Axel ran through a Dark Corridor, leaving me behind with no explanation at all.

"AXEL!" I yelled, so very lost and confused. The bursts of pain continued, and hot tears streamed down my face as I thought he'd left me, abandoned me there to die. "But... I love you..." I said, the tears completely blurring my vision. Suddenly, hands cleared my eyes of the tears and Axel was back, handing me an Elixir. Hurriedly, I drank it, and it cured me of the pain, but I could tell that the wound stayed.

"Dem gave you all of his last night. I had to go get one. I would never just leave you."

* * *

A/N: Like? Dislike? Lemme know in a review. Thanksya for reading, please R&R!


End file.
